


Perfectamente Imperfectos

by itsonlyfaith_13



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PDA
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlyfaith_13/pseuds/itsonlyfaith_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eran felices, no era fácil, el era terco y mal humorado y ella era orgullosa y muchas veces peleaban pero al final siempre se amaban y aunque su relación era improbable funcionaban juntos de una manera que nadie entendía. Eran perfectamente imperfectos. Establecido Bethyl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Perfectamente imperfectos. Eran felices, no era fácil, el era terco y mal humorado y ella era orgullosa y muchas veces peleaban pero al final siempre se amaban y aunque su relación era improbable funcionaban juntos de una manera que nadie entendía. Eran perfectamente imperfectos. Establecido Bethyl.

Prologo.

Daryl Dixon no fue nada más que la sombra de Merle y un campesino sureño sucio que todo el mundo miraba con asco, él nunca fue más que el niño golpeado por su padre y el cazador fuerte que aprendió a sobrevivir, él nunca se preocupó por cambiar las cosas de su vida hasta que ella llego y lo quiso ser una persona mejor.

Beth Grenne es sonrisas, esperanza y fuerza y lo demuestra antes de que el fin del mundo llegue cuando decide dejar de ser la hija menor de Hershel Grenne y empezar a ser Beth. Así que arma las cajas con sus pocas pertenencias y se va de la granja y consigue instalarse cerca de la universidad y trabajar en una cafetería, ella no conocía su propia fuerza hasta que el le hizo notar que la tenia. Se conocieron cuando ella tenía veintidós y el treinta y uno, ella había escuchado hablar de los Dixon algunas veces, campesinos sucios e ignorantes que buscan problemas y el junto a su hermano mayor, sabía perfectamente que ella era la hija del granjero dulce y correcto.

La primera vez que hablaron fue cuando ella se metió en el bosque después de pelear con su padre, el estaba cazando y fue una conexión inmediata cuando se vieron. El con una mueca divertida mirando hacia ella mientras ella pateaba cada roca en su camino, diciendo algo como era lo suficientemente grande como para ir a la universidad y vivir sola; y cuando el piso la rama cercana a su pie ella salto sorprendida y lo miro directo ni un segundo teniendo desconfianza o juzgando sobre quién era el. Le dijo que estaba perdida, ella le mintió, conocía ese bosque como la palma de su mano, y el accedió a acompañarla a la granja escuchando cada cosa que ella tenía para decirle como que se acababa de mudar de la granja y su padre seguía sin aceptarlo, y el asentía y murmuraba sin darle respuestas reales, eso fue lo que lo llevo a terminar accediendo sin saberlo a ir a verla tocar esa misma noche en un bar de la ciudad. Supo que estaba en problemas cuando la escucho cantar, y cuando la vio en ese vestido amarillo sabía que no tenia manera de escapar de la menor de los Grenne, conoció a su hermana esa misma noche y parecía intimidante pero no demasiado, pudo hablar con ella y también reir de la menor de las Grenne de vez en cuando al escuchar alguna historia vergonzosa que su hermana mayor contaba. Se enamoro de Beth esa misma noche cuando lo beso fuera de su casa, porque ella no era el tipo de chica que esperaba que un chico hiciera un movimiento, ella tenia lo que quería, cuando lo quería, y lo quería a el.

Semanas después le presento a su hermano, y sabia que Merle la amo desde el primer momento la vio, le tomo un cariño fraternal muy rápido y ella hacia el también. Y aunque no todo fue un cuento de hadas después de eso lograron salir adelante, aunque su padre juzgo su relación y le intento prohibir a su hija salir con el menor de los Dixon, salieron adelante, aunque el siempre dudaba de ser bueno para ella lograron ser felices, aunque Merle tenía caídas en la droga ambos estuvieron dando apoyo y lograron sacarlo adelante, aunque no todo siempre salía bien, estaban bien porque se tenían entre ellos.

Ella amaba a su familia mucho más de lo que hablaba pero no podía aceptar que su padre siguiera controlándola, y aunque seguía viendo a su madre y a su hermana nunca volvió a pisar la granja después de que se fue de la mano de Daryl cuando prohibió que entre a su casa. Ella estaba bien con la nueva familia que tenia ahora, Merle y Daryl eran su familia ahora y estaba bien con eso, no necesitaba más. Un año después de conocerse, Daryl le dijo que era mejor que se mudara a su casa porque ya pasaba todo su tiempo ahí de igual manera, Merle no tuvo problemas en eso tampoco, la quería, la cuidaba y era feliz por ellos.

Eran felices, no era fácil, el era terco y mal humorado y ella era orgullosa y muchas veces peleaban pero al final siempre se amaban y aunque su relación era improbable funcionaban juntos de una manera que nadie entendía. Eran perfectamente imperfectos. Estaban bien, todo estaba bien hasta que los muertos comenzaron a caminar entre los vivos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Solo esta historia me pertenece, no soy dueño de TWD ni sus personajes.

Capitulo 1. Campamento de Atlanta. 

Esta asustada. No sabe lo que son pero los ha visto matar y comerse a la gente, incluso tuvo que disparar a su vecina cuando quiso atacarla, parecía que nada servia hasta que disparo en la cabeza. Beth Grenne puede no parecer el tipo de chica que tiene armas en su casa, pero al fin y al cabo ella vivía con los Dixon y ellos las regalaban como flores.  
Tomo la decisión de irse cuando una de las explosiones sono cerca de su casa, tomando una mochila que estaba armando para las vacaciones que planeaban con Daryl y el arma de debajo de la mesa junto a un cuchillo de caza se subió a su camioneta, esperaba que esta no la abandonara en el camino como solía pasarle. Tenia un solo pensamiento mientras se alejaba de su casa, llegar a l punto de la carretera donde Daryl y Merle dejaban sus motocicletas y esperarlos al volver el viaje de caza. Era arriesgado pero era lo único que tenia, rezaba porque todavía estuvieran ahí.

Su camioneta no se paro en un largo rato y pensó que estaba de suerte hasta que vio el atasco de autos delante, la gente entrando en pánico algunas de esas cosas ya atacando a algunos de ellos y decidió esperar para ver que ocurria, pasados algunos minutos cuando mas gente gritaba y menos se movían, tuvo que bajar, aferrándose a su arma y a su mochila camino por el costado de la carretera sin notar el auto que venia en su dirección.   
Solo le llevo unos segundos antes de comenzar a correr mientras el auto venia detrás de ella, no podía pensar en otra cosa mas que que clase de maniático manejaba en medio del caos de esa manera. Cuando pensó que no iba a lograrlo una camioneta freno frente suyo y un chico asiático le tendio la mano  
“Vamos, sube, rápido” Asi que lo hizo, salto y subió a la camioneta “Gracias” susurro sin aliento   
“Soy Glenn y el es t-dog” Se presento señalando al hombre que manejaba que asintió sin despegar los ojos del camino “Y el es Rick” Señala al hombre que se sienta del otro lado con aspecto de sheriff, pero no cree que sirva de mucho su uniforme, al menos ya no mas.   
Resultaba que Rick habia estado en coma y quería encontrar a su familia apenas despertó y mientras vagaba por las calles de Atlanta se encontro con Glenn y T-Dog quienes tenían un campamento cercano, cuando estos estacionan la camioneta en el campamento nota que hay mucha gente. Ella se siente bien y se emociona cuando una de las mujeres que estaban ahí era la esposa de Rick junto a su hijo Carl.   
Ella siempre dijo que era gracioso como funcionaba el mundo y el destino. Y no puede dejar de creer en aquello cuando el sonido de una motocicleta llena sus oídos y Merle esta bajando de esta unos metros mas lejos de donde esta parada, y no puede evitar dejar escapar un par de lágrimas cuando se tira a los brazos de este que la levanta del suelo riendo   
“Estabamos tan preocupados, no habia manera de volver a buscarte, ¿no te tocaron no?.   
“No Merle, estoy bien, estoy bien” ella siente las miradas interrogativas de todos y sabe que es seguramente porque Merle es un dolor en el culo y no deja a nadie tranquilo mientras está ahí, pero igual ella lo quiere como si fuera su hermano mayor. Ella sabe que el le da esa mirada de orgullo cuando nota el arma en su cintura y ella solo se encoge de hombros   
“¿Dónde? ¿Dónde esta?” Merle sonríe pasándole un brazo por el hombro realmente feliz de verla   
“Esta cazando, el hombre esta muy enojado porque no pudo volver por ti”   
No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa pero la ansiedad la consume, esta sentada en el capo de la camioneta de Merle cuando lo ve emerger del bosque sucio con algunos conejos en el cinturón, la ballesta colgada al hombro y esa mirada alerta en sus ojos.   
“¿Beth?” Pregunta sorprendido cuando ella comienza a correr hacia el y comienza a hacer su camino hacia ella también, salta a sus brazos cuando se reúnen en el centro, feliz de poder estar con el de nuevo. Lo había extrañado tanto.   
“Lo lamento tanto pequeña, intente volver por ti pero no pude, lo lamento tanto” se disculpo y Beth solo negó con la cabeza, ambos inspeccionándose al mismo tiempo para ver que no estén heridos, cuando por fin se centra en su cara, en sus ojos ve el mismo miedo grabado en sus ojos, preocupación de que la habia perdido. “Estoy bien amor, estoy bien” Repite las palabras mientras rodea su cuello con los brazos, tirando de su cara a la suya, encontrándose para un beso desesperado y frenético, se quedaron abrazados en silencio un rato mas con el campamento moviéndose a su alrededor.   
Ella conoce a todos después de eso, preocupándose esta vez por aprenderse los nombres, no confía en el compañero y amigo de Rick, Shane, Daryl le dice que el tampoco. No le gusta Ed, el esposo de Carol y padre de Sofia que no quiere estar con nadie a su alrededor ni compartir su comida. Charla un rato con Amy y Andrea sobre cosas triviales que no importan realmente mientras Merle y Daryl deciden que hacer y a donde ir. Se pregunta como estará su familia, si Maggie estará bien, aunque su hermana fuera mayor que ella, decidió quedarse en la granja y no ir a la universidad asi que seguramente estaba ahí con sus padres y su hermano. Queria saber como estaban, si estaban bien, no habia vuelto a la granja desde hace un año y medio atrás pero quizás era hora de hacerlo. Luego de acomodar las cosas en la tienda de campaña de Daryl y Merle ve a Shane golpeando a Ed, no duda que seguramente se lo merecían.  
Shane y Rick discutían unos metros mas lejos del campamento sobre donde ir, ella supone que tomaran caminos distintos a las personas del campamento. Se disculpa con las mujeres del campamento y se levanta para ir a buscar a su novio y a su cuñado.  
“Estábamos pensando en ir al CDC con Rick y el campamento” Daryl le explica. Ella asiente con la cabeza, el cansancio se apodera de su cuerpo y quiere dormir pero no se siente lo suficientemente segura para acostarse en una de las tiendas y relajarse un par de horas  
“Ustedes duerman, mantendré la guardia hasta el amanecer” Merle explica. Ella besa la mejilla de Merle y Daryl la toma de la mano para ir a la tienda, cuando ambos están en la bolsa de dormir y los brazos de Daryl la rodean, ella puede pensar que quizás no todo seria tan malo.   
“Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, la muchacha mas fuerte que conozco” Le asegura mientras la empuja mas cerca de el.  
“Me asuste muchísimo cuando escuche los gritos de la casa de al lado, no sabia como encontrarlos y lo único que pensaba era en salir de ahí, tuve que matar a nuestra vecina” Termina con un suspiro triste y largo  
“No era nuestra vecina, ya no mas” Y ella asiente en comprensión, porque lo entiende.  
Minutos después siente la respiración de Daryl estar más tranquila :ella sabe que seguro había pasado un infierno ahí fuera.   
Es temprano cuando Merle la despierta y todo el campamento esta de movimiento mientras son atacados por algunos caminantes, ella tiene su cuchillo en la mano y está justo en medio de los dos hermanos; mientras ve a Amy ser atacada, Ed ya habia sido convertido; no quiere pensar en el llanto de Andrea mientras mata un “Caminante” cercano a ella, ella no quiere pensar en realmente todo está mal mientras camina hacia Glenn para preguntarle cómo le está yendo.  
“Hey, ¿Cómo estas?” El le sonríe, una sonrisa triste, melancólica  
“No puedo dejar de pensar en el dolor que debe sentir Andrea en estos momentos” El campamento se divide en dos, los que intentan alejar a Andrea de su hermana muerta y los que están levantando las cosas para seguir su camino. “No quiero pensar lo que seria perder a mi hermana” Beth afirma en comprensión “¿Tienes una hermana?” Ella asiente perdida por unos segundos en su mente, pensando en Maggie, lo que la trae a la realidad es el sonido de la bala y sabe que Amy al menos puede descansar tranquila. Siguen conversando un rato sobre la familia hasta que es hora de seguir el camino, pero Glenn insiste en enterrarlos y Carol destroza a su ex marido.   
Algunos se niegan a ir al CDC y quedan en camino.Lori mira con juicio en los ojos su relación y Beth nunca sintió tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como a ella, ella podría sospechar que había estado haciendo la esposa de Rick con su mejor amigo. Merle se rie de ella en el camino cuando protesta sobre aquello.   
Entrar al CDC es lo mas difícil que hacen después de abandonar a Jim en el camino cuando él lo pide. Jenner es quien los deja entrar y después de algunas pruebas de sangre que pide que hagan, comen y beben hasta el cansancio, después de eso se dan una ducha, las mujeres hacen guardia entre sí, algunas tienen preguntas sobre la relación de ella con los hermanos Dixon.  
“¿Cómo lo conociste?” Carol esta curiosa de aquello y se lo concede  
“Me encontro en el bosque, estaba enojada y el me acompaño a casa, es difícil ¿sabes? porque algunos miran con tanto juicio a nosotros, como si el fuera a golpearme o algo pero Daryl jamás pondría una mano sobre mi” Esto último lo dice mirando a Lori quien desvía la mirada cambiando de tema.  
Después de eso pudieron dormir bajo un techo y entre paredes y se sintió un poco aliviada, aunque dudaba que eso durara mucho tiempo, no podía ir perdiendo la esperanza a medida que el tiempo pasaba. El día siguiente estuvo lleno de pánico y problemas después de que Jenner se volviera loco, explicando sobre el virus y como ataca, Beth mira a su alrededor, a la mirada perdida de todos, como Carol y Sofía empiezan a llorar, como Merle mira a su hermano intentando encontrar una solución.   
Se salvan, apenas, Daryl perdió totalmente la cabeza y ella solo lo deja ser, conoce sus reacciones y sabe que solo tiene miedo, es gracias a eso que pueden salir, la granada que tira contra la puerta salva la vida de todos ellos. Dale convence a Andrea de no suicidarse a pesar de que ella lo quiere y en el último momento sale con ellos también. El edificio completo explota a sus espaldas con ella todavía aferrada a la espalda de Daryl mientras huyen en la motocicleta de Daryl junto a Merle en la suya.   
Cuando creen que es seguro todos se detienen unos minutos, Merle alcanza a ambos y tira de ellos hacia un abrazo, todavía se siente asustada. Daryl besa su cabeza “Vamos a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien, nada puede alejarnos, ni matarnos” Ella asiente todavía aferrándose a los brazos de ambos “Somos Dixons. Juntos podemos manejarlo” Merle confirma, y una vaga sonrisa invade su rostro. Son Dixons, son una familia, pueden lograrlo. 

La masa de vehículos delante suyo parece que es justa para revisar y buscar algunos suministros. Dale advierte sobre caminantes viniendo y el tiempo no es suficiente para correr asi que se esconden debajo de los autos. Merle y Daryl deciden a último momento ayudar a T-Dog de unos caminantes cuando ella nota que Sofia sale corriendo asustada.   
En el momento que lo hace sabe que es estúpido, sabe que seguramente iba a morir, pero no le importa si se trataba de salvar a otra persona, ella ve el caminante que asusta a Sofía y sale corriendo en dirección a la niña antes de que cualquiera reaccione, la sigue de cerca, y quiere gritar pero no puede porque sabe que eso iba a ser su condena, maldice a la pequeña niña cuando no se detiene y sigue corriendo aunque ella la llama en voz baja. Se siente realmente cansada cuando logra alcanzarla y sacudirla un poco por los brazos, no demostrando la ternura que solia invadirla “Nunca corras asi, jamás,menos al bosque” después de que Sofia asiente y pida perdón por lo bajo; ambas hacen su camino nuevamente con los demás soltando solamente la mano de la pequeña niña cuando ve a Carol cerca, y Beth está a punto de caer al suelo cuando dos brazos la sostienen y la abrazan y sabe que Daryl seguramente está enojado porque hizo algo tan idiota pero no puede evitar estar feliz de encontrarse en sus brazos.  
“Lo siento” Ella murmura mientras el la levanta del suelo  
“Nunca mas vuelvas a hacerme eso, estaba tan preocupado” Enmarca su cara con las manos y tira de ella a un beso y abrazo nuevamente.   
Beth puede sentir que se relaja un poco hasta que oye el disparo y sabe que nada bueno puede estar por venir.


	3. Capitulo 3

TWD no me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes, si me perteneciera Beth viviría y yo estaría feliz. 

 

Capitulo 2. La granja.

Shane y Rick habían ido en busca de las dos chicas y Carl había insistido en ir, Lori estaba preocupada después de escuchar el disparo y ver que los hombres no volvían. Daryl estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarlos solo, pero Merle y Beth se lo impidieron. Así que después de un rato, Andrea, Carol, Glenn, Daryl y ella estaban en camino del bosque buscando a los hombres perdidos, mientras que Dale, T-dog, Merle y Sofía se quedaron en los autos. A Beth le parece mal que la madre deje a su hija apenas la recupera pero no dice nada, Merle se queda para vigilar las cosas e intentar reparar uno de los autos.  
Lori se paró de nuevo intentando escuchar algo.   
“¿Estas preocupada?” Andrea le pregunto haciendo que el resto se detenga también, Daryl con fastidio marcado en su cara   
“Fue un disparo” Lori confirmo   
“Quizás mataron un caminante” Daryl se encoge de hombros y quiere seguir caminando “No seas condescendiente conmigo” Lori le reprocha. Beth va a intervenir cuando Carol la interrumpe   
“Seguro están bien, yo solo estoy rezando para que no terminen como Amy” La cara de Andrea se transforma en dolor y Carol sonríe apenada aunque ninguno se lo traga “Lo lamento, no debería haber dicho eso”   
Andrea niega con la cabeza “Todos rezamos por lo mismo”   
Beth va a seguir caminando cuando se da vuelta y vuelve a mirar a las mujeres un tanto exasperada  
“Quizás si no rezaran tanto podríamos encontrarlos, dios” Y luego vuelve por su camino junto a Daryl quien le da un guiño con una mirada divertida. Caminan toda la tarde pero no encuentran rastro  
“Esta oscureciendo, deberíamos volver, mañana seguiremos buscando” Y con un silbido Daryl da la vuelta y vuelve por el camino concentrándose en sus pasos pierden a Andrea de vista hasta que oyen el grito, con una mirada rápida en dirección a su hombre comienzan a correr por donde Andrea grita, la mujer esta tirada en el suelo con el caminante casi encima suyo y no le da el tiempo para llegar a hacer algo antes de que alguien pase con un caballo y golpee al caminante con un bate de baseball.   
“Lori, Lori Grimmes” La muchacha alta y de pelo corto pide y es cuando Beth la reconoce.  
“Maggie” Grita adelantándose hacia el caballo y su hermana  
“¿Beth?” Maggie pregunta sorprendida estirando su mano y sonriendo agradecida “Tengo que llevar a Lori con Rick, ¿Quién de ustedes es? Carl recibió un disparo y está herido, Rick te necesita” Lori suelta su mochila en el suelo y se adelanta para subir detrás de Maggie   
“Beth, vayan a la granja de papá, te espero ahí” Y luego vuelve a salir dispara en la dirección por donde vino, dejando a todos atónitos y en busca de explicaciones.  
El caminante se levanta nuevamente y las mujeres se asustan, Daryl levanta la ballesta y dispara en la cabeza “Cállate”  
Cuando vuelven a la carretera Beth todavía no ha dicho una palabra sobre lo que van a hacer y Daryl la sigue cuidadosamente paso a paso. Merle se adelanta hacia ellos en busca de los otros hombres también. Daryl le explica todo como Beth pasa por delante hacia Sofía y le sonríe sentándose a su lado.   
“Vamos a ir la granja” Merle toma la decisión por todos y Beth levanta la cabeza y asiente   
“No los conocemos” Andrea desconfía  
“Mi hermana salvo tu vida” Beth dice tomando su mochila y esperando para que Daryl suba a la moto y subirse detrás de él, encabezar el camino a la granja. Glenn aun con cara de tonto por Maggie sube junto a Dale y Andrea, T-Dog maneja con Carol y Sofía, Merle cerrando el grupo en su moto.  
El camino es más largo de lo que recuerda y la granja es más grande lo que parece, pero cuando por fin llega dejando la nube de tierra detrás y tirando de si misma fuera de la moto; corre a los brazos de su hermana mayor, agradeciendo que por fin la pudo abrazar.   
“Estaba preocupada” Maggie dice   
“¿Mamá y Shawn?” Beth pregunta.   
“Ellos se enfermaron” Los ojos de las Grenne se llenan de lagrimas y Beth la abraza, no permitiéndose llorar  
“Me alegro de que estés bien” Beth susurra a ella como las pisadas se escuchan viniendo de dentro de la casa  
“¿Beth?” Un hombre canoso y alto pregunta, y Beth se aleja de su hermana para colocarse junto a los hombres que la acompañaron, el resto del campamento observando desde un poco mas lejos “Pense que no” Deja la frase inconclusa y Beth siente el bilis subiendo a su garganta como nota la desconfianza de su padre sobre que ella estuviera viva   
“Dixons son fuertes” Merle afirma con una sonrisa. La mirada del hombre mayor se va hacia Merle y Daryl y niega con la cabeza   
“Dixons no entran a mi propiedad, pero Beth si tu decides que es hora de dejar esta tontería y entrar a casa lo voy a aceptar” Beth niega rápidamente con la cabeza.  
“Soy una Dixon papá, tu lo dijiste no entramos a tu propiedad”   
“Es una tontería Bethy” Y se acerca para tomar su mano y tirar de ella hacia la casa   
“No, suéltame, no voy a entrar, no quise quedarme antes no voy a quedarme ahora” Dice mientras se retuerce para salir del férreo control que su padre tiene sobre su muñeca, se siente como de dieciocho de nuevo.  
“Señor, recomiendo que la suelte, porque esto puede salir muy mal para usted” Merle aclara sacando el arma de su cintura y apuntando, Daryl perdiendo el control sacando la ballesta de su espalda con la mirada enfurecida en sus ojos.   
“Dijo que la sueltes”  
Hershel mira atónito como las armas son apuntada hacia el y como su hija vuelve a los brazos de aquellos hombres, apenas la suelta.   
“No los quiero en mi propiedad, no quiero a nadie con su apellido en mi propiedad” Advierte  
“Es una lástima, porque conseguí este apellido el mes pasado” Beth desafía mostrando el anillo en su dedo antes de pisotear lejos con Daryl y Merle ambos riendo a sus espaldas.   
En el momento en que quieren partir, el grupo está confundido sin saber para donde ir o que hacer hasta que Rick interviene llegando de dentro de la casa.   
“Hable con Hershel, podemos quedarnos por un tiempo, incluso ustedes, armen sus tiendas de campaña, tenemos que esperar que Carl sea operado, Shane fue a buscar unos medicamentos a la ciudad” Rick espera que asientan en comprensión para volver con su esposa y su hijo.  
Merle y Daryl arman la tienda en lo que Beth se da el tiempo para pensar en su madre y hermano muertos, no llora aunque su cuerpo se siente lleno de angustia y comienza a toser y vomitar, Daryl llega rápidamente a ella, apoyando una mano en su espalda baja y entregándole el agua.   
“¿Estás bien?” Ella asiente antes de enjugarse la boca y darse vuelta para abrazarse a él, Daryl los baja a los dos al suelo sentándola en su regazo y susurrando en su pelo mientras ella quiere llorar.  
“¿Puedo hablar con Beth?” Maggie aparece por delante de ellos y Beth se para el regazo de Daryl dando un beso rápido y quedándose frente a su hermana mayor   
“¿Así que casada no?” Beth asiente.   
“Nunca pense que llegarias tan lejos con Daryl, tomo por sorpresa a papi”   
“Eso está en el Maggie, lamento no haberte dicho nada, pero fue una escapada de último momento, ni siquiera Merle lo supo hasta que volvimos” Maggie asiente hacia su hermana “Supongo que cuando el mundo se arregle, podremos hacer una boda real” Beth asiente aunque no lo cree, ella no tiene ni madre ni hermano, ni siquiera tiene padre aunque este vivo, ella no necesita una boda real para saber que quiere estar con Daryl por el resto de su vida, pero lo más importante es que ella piensa que el mundo nunca se iba a arreglar de nuevo.   
“Glenn es lindo” Maggie dice un cierto rubor en sus mejillas después de un rato, Beth se rie   
“Glenn me cae bien, me salvo cuando todo empezó, es un buen chico”  
“Creo que hablare con el” Maggie se levanta y limpia sus pantalones y sonríe a su hermana para irse.   
“Solo, Maggie” La detiene “Enamorarse ahora, con el mundo como esta, es algo único y especial, ten cuidado”  
“¿Cuándo creciste tanto Bethy?” Su hermana pregunta riendo.  
Beth se acerca donde hicieron el fuego y su marido y cuñado hablan con Rick  
“¿Qué pasa?” Pregunta.   
Rick le regala una sonrisa antes de ponerla al día sobre lo que había pasado con Otis, la noticia cae como un balde de agua fría en ella y se siente triste al saber que el hombre que había sido tan cercano a su familia por años estaba muerto.   
“Vamos a comprobar las casas de alrededor por provisiones en la mañana” Merle aclara “Daryl piensa quedarse alrededor para cazar algo, ¿vienes conmigo?”   
“Claro” Asiente y se escusa para irse con las mujeres. Carol y Andrea llevando un ambiente tenso a su alrededor como ellas hablan, Lori todavía dentro de la casa cuidando y preparando a Carl para la operación. Las mujeres hablan un rato hasta que tienen sueño y se preparan para dormir.   
Daryl toma la primera guardia así que ella entra en la tienda a dormir, Merle a su lado le sonríe brillantemente y toma su mano “¿Estás bien?” Se encoge de hombros y mira en su dirección.   
“No lo sé, pienso que deberíamos buscar otros lugares, papá no nos va a dejar mucho tiempo” Merle tararea unos segundos   
“¿Dejas a tu familia?”   
“Ustedes son mi familia ahora, amo mi papá, siempre lo voy a amar, y a Maggie también, pero ellos no entienden mis decisiones, y no entienden el nuevo mundo”   
“¿A qué te refieres?” Beth entrelaza los dedos fuertemente con los de su cuñado y explica. “Veo en los ojos de Maggie que no entienden lo que cambio, no entienden que este mundo ya no nos pertenece, les pertenece a los caminantes, nosotros solo estamos viviendo en el” Merle besa la frente de Beth antes de quedarse un rato mas pensando en lo que dijo la rubia.   
Es temprano cuando se despierta sola en la tienda y se prepara para la carrera a las fincas vecinas. Rick, Shane, Daryl y Merle discuten si es seguro o no quedarse en la granja de los Grenne mucho tiempo mas, Andrea le sonríe entregándole una tasa de te que Patricia, la mujer de Otis, había llevado temprano en la mañana, el funeral de este seria a la atardecer. Hershel sale de la casa seguido de Maggie y Jimmy, su ex novio quien ni siquiera la mira, supone que sabe las noticias de que es una mujer casa, los tres se dirigen en dirección a los hombres que miran el mapa y discuten sobre lo que van a hacer, Daryl voltea hacia ella y se va antes de que su papá llegue a donde están ellos, Merle cambia su postura a una más tensa y escucha lo que tiene que decir.   
Beth observa en la distancia y piensa que no dudaría un segundo en irse de la granja si tuvieran que hacerlo, ese no es mas su hogar, ella tiene a Daryl y Merle ahora, ella no necesita más. Está cansada y agotada, y quisiera ver a su mamá una última vez para despedirse, quisiera abrazarla y decirle que estaba casada, decirle que la amaba. Quisiera pelear con su hermano mayor sobre que no sabe disparar un arma y ella sí. Quisiera poder abrazar a su padre y que acepte a su marido pero parece que las cosas últimamente no le salían como ella quería. Al menos ya no más.  
Mira como Maggie se acerca a Glenn diciéndole algo sobre una carrera, Dale también le habla a su hermana y esta sonríe señalando algo en la granja para volver a voltearse hacia el chico decir algo más e irse hacia los establos.  
Beth sonríe brevemente y se toma unos momentos para pensar en el grupo con que ahora estaba, Glenn le parecía un chico muy bueno, tranquilo, decidido, capaz y bondadoso, le parecía el tipo de chico con que el Maggie jugaría un rato y se cansaría, lo lamentaba por él, no se merecía eso, pero ella conocía a su hermana.  
Su mirada viaja a la mujer más grande del grupo, Carol, entendía que había pasado por un infierno antes y apenas empezó el apocalipsis y amaba a su hija más que nada, pero parecía empecinada en acercarse a Daryl y no le gustaba mucho su actitud, menos la actitud que tenia alrededor de Andrea, ella había sufrido demasiado perdiendo a su hermana menor, le parecía una mujer fuerte, decidida y capaz, solo debía demostrarlo a los demás.   
Dale le parecía el mejor hombre de todos ellos, alguien sincero y dispuesto, el viejo hombre era una buena persona. Rick parecía tomar el cargo del grupo, manteniendo a Merle cerca para preguntar cosas algo que no le agradaba mucho a Shane, quien seguía sin gustarle, no pasaba de ser percibido para ella que seguramente tenía un relación secreta con la mujer de su amigo y solo sentía repulsión por ellos.   
Mientras más veía que Daryl se acercaba a ella mas pensaba como había terminado con esas personas en la finca de su padre y mas lo agradecía, no estaban solos, tenían a las personas para sobrevivir, quizás si todos seguían juntos iban a lograrlo.


End file.
